Learning
by XxCyberSkullyxX
Summary: Sky puts everything at risk when his niece comes to stay with him. His wife, his friends, and his life as he knows it. And when he gets a good grip at control, it is stripped away and replaced with his return of childhood. What happens when Dawn dumps Sky? When his niece and Jason get together? He puts everything at risk. And he has to do some Learning to keep it all. SkyDoesMC Fic
1. Prolouge

I stare at my niece. She's beautiful. An angel. A masterpiece. And she's with Jason. She's gone through so much, and yet, acts as if its so little.

This is my life now. This is her life. I respect it. I love her. I need her. I thrive for her.

And yet I see her as a woman. She is a human being. She is my soul.

She is me. As a girl.


	2. Hehehe Suprise?

Sky looked outside. He smiled. Minecraft may be blocky, but he liked it. He did the usual: Got dressed and ate breakfast. Sky put on his pants. Easy. He then put on his shirt. Easier. But as he reached for his amulet, he felt nothing. "What the hell?" Sky yelled, pounding his dresser. He dug through his clothes and was about to give up when he spotted it- on a Squid. "SQUID! WHAT THE FUCK?" Sky didn't let Squid answer. He jumped at him and swiped his purple gemmed amulet. As he landed, he put the amulet back on. A heart of damage was taken. He ignored it and climbed back up to Skyhub 3.0. He opened his kitchen door and poured himself some butter apple jacks. "BUTTER APPLE JACKS! When you want butter apples, but you don't have the ingredients to make one!" Sky chanted. He took the first bite. Butter apples filled his inventory. Sky started to chug down his entire box of cereal. As he finished the last bite of his third bowl, the door opened. Probably a villager. Maybe Joe. He took the last bite. Sky got up to pour more cereeal when he found it empty! "NOOOO! Shit shit shit shit shi shit shi-" Sky stopped cursing when he saw a little girl. She didn't look like a villager. She had short brown hair that only went to her back, light green eyes, and had ruby red lips. She giggled at him. He was stunned. Sky picked her up and looked around the hub. No one but Joe. "I knew it! Joe, is she your child?"

"No! I'm single and always will be!" Joe replied. Sky looked at the toddler.

"Who's your Mommy?"

The child stopped smiling. A tear strolled down her small face. "I don't know her, but my daddy wanted me to give you this." The child handed him a letter.

_Dear Sky,_

_This is your niece, Rain. I know, your sister named her. She died when she and her two siblings were born. The other two live differently. I am gone by the time you read this, as I was dying. Don't ask about her bruises, cuts, or scars. Please. She's come from a different universe. She turns 3 soon. I know it takes 2 years to travel between universes. She was almost 2 when I started to feel sick. Please raise her until she's older. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Julien_

Sky looked at Rain. She was pretty upset. She was crying by the table. Sky remembered Lily. She had the lightest blonde hair. No one knew where she got it. Lily also had blue eyes. She got them from their dad. Sky had green eyes like Rain and dark brown hair. He sighed and picked Rain up again. She started to wail. "I'm sorry, Rain. I'm your uncle, Sky. You wanna wear my sunglasses?" Rain took off his sunglasses and put them on her. She laughed as she strutted around the room. Then the door opened again. It was Ty. "Hey, Ty. What brings you here?"

"I got a new jump map. Recovery of the Sacred Cake!" Ty responded. He looked at Rain. "What the hell is _that?_"

"My niece. Now don't say bad words around Rain, my sister named her, she already knows _the s word_"

"Don't talk like a 3 year old, dude. Your 19! She can know shit, fuck, hell."

"Dude! She's 2 years old! Now cut it out!" Ty's eyes widened. He had no idea she was 2. She was pretty tall. She looked as if she was 4. Still messed up, though.

"What do those words mean?"

"They're grown-up words."

"Okay, Uncle Sky."

"How long is she visiting?"

"I live here now, T-Ty."

"NO!"

"YES! Haha!" She smiled. Rain ran around and jumped into the lake. Sky and Ty ran after her.

"Looks like we gotta hold on the jump map."

"Yeah."


	3. Squid Wars

Sky leaped off SkyHub 3.0 into the lake that was below. Rain was swimming, but she probably had to learn to live. He smiled and nearly got her out when one of those Squiddy bastards came and grabbed her. Sky screamed. His sister and brother-in-law entrusted their most prized possession into his hands and now she was under in the Derpy Squid Dimension? Only a complete idiot would let that happen to his own niece! He screamed, "HELP!" Deadlox, hearing this, jumped down and knew they had to assemble the army early. Minecraft Universe was first. He brought butter bows, something they invented. Deadlox always had the enchanted butter armor with him. Then there was SetoSorcerer. He brought the butter swords. HuskyMudKips brought butter apples and butter. Dawnables had butter guns, another thing they invented. And there were the troops. There were two special armies for this: Werewolf and Vampire. One was led by a 13 year old girl named Minnie, the other by an 18 year old girl named Sandy. "Listen up, Sky Army. Our youngest and newest member of the army was kidnapped. My niece. We need to get her back." Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. "Listen, my DEAD sister and brother in law entrusted me with her. I can't fail them. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if a SQUID bossed her around. She spent two long years to get here, and that can't go down into the SQUID DIMENSION." That convinced them and they charged into the portal.

In the Squid Dimension, Rain was throwing not a fit, but a TEMPER TANTRUM (dun dun dun!)! Squids were scared. She jumped and just broke her hand, ending her meltdown. She screamed in pain and started to sob, "Waaaaaa! I want Uncle Sky! WAAAAA!"

"You're Sky's NIECE?" Lord Squid hissed. "That makes it even jucier!"

"Get me OUT OF HERE!" As the Sky Army entered, they heard the scream of Rain. Sky bolted up the cave to see Rain crying, her left hand swollen, and Lord Squid cackling. Rage filled him as his sunglasses fell to the floor in Rain's crying fit. Squid hurt his niece, making him enraged. He snatched the butter gun as Rain's cage was bedrock and shot the cage to no avail. Rain cried even louder as the Squids took her cage away again. Sky dropped to the floor, but the Werewolves and Vampires ran in an attempt to rescue the captive. They were met with something very unexpected. Squid werewolves and vampires. They hoped the next thing they did worked. Minnie jumped bearing her sharp teeth and sunk them into the skin of a squid werewolf. She spit it out, disgusted. The squid werewolf had his navy blue army attack her. But they were murdered easily with butter power. That's when the vampires came in. They used Squidyness X to knock her out with an explosion. The werewolf army was teleported back to the Overworld. The vampires grabbed a butter gun to shoot them with. They fell and were dead. They high-fived and started back to Rain in her dark cage. But something broke the wall and kicked Rain's cage close to an Abyss. Sky screamed as he saw her nearing there. Lord Squid took this oppurtunity of distraction and shot Sky in the heart. He screamed and was knocked out, but didn't get teleported away. Rain shrieked, thinking he was dead, and quickly reacted. She had healed her hand somehow and punched the cage. It opened. She smirked and stepped out. Rain may be 2, but she is smart. Lord Squid laughed malicously as he picked up the lifeless Sky and threw him torwards the abyss. He luckily landed out of there, but in front of Rain, breaking his sunglasses. Rain picked them up. She was upset, but kept in her temper. She was going to need it. Rain put Sky's sunglasses on his chest and walked through the war. As she walked, the battle paused. Silence filled the dimension as she neared the Lord. When she was in ass-kicking rage, she stopped. Lord Squid continued his laughing fit until he heard silence. He had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy the outcome. He looked around and everyone was staring at Rain. She had the meanest look on her face as she glared at him. He was puzzled. Deciding to continue the war, she screamed, "FOR UNCLE SKY!" This caused the Skyarmy to look over at the cage. There was Sky bleeding out. He may have already. Dawn ran to his side just as the Werewolf Army came back. She got Sky into the cage and started tending to his wounds. Rain jumped at Lord Squid, initiating the battle again.

Minnie nervously looked over to the cage and approached it. She glanced inside to see Sky waking up. His shirt was of as Dawn was cleaning his wounds. He looked at Dawn cleansing something. He gazed down and screamed. He had many scrapes and cuts. It was... horrid. Dawn quickly put on Sky's shirt and he ran out. It was silent. There was Rain, smiling as she stood over Lord Squids dead body. Sky ran up to his tough niece and picked her up. She hugged her uncle and he yelled, "Troops, out!" But when everyone was out, Sky and Rain noticed another body. It was part of the Sky Army as the skin was not blue. They approached and screamed at the sight. Rain did know this man. He saved her life when she arrived here. Sky knew him. He was a member of the Sky Army. It was Minecraft Universe. Rain was tough, but she was bawling like a baby. Of course she was. Sky kept tough. Jason knew he would die for the Sky Army. He wanted to die proud. Sky looked at his sunglasses. They were shattered. He sighed. They looked at him and Sky picked Rain up. They continued to stare at Jason when he got up and took off his helmet. He looked mangled and saw Sky. He felt bad for Sky, but he had no home. So they allowed him to stay. Sky smiled. He had not lost his best friend. He had not lost his niece. He had his army. They walked into the Squid portal and left the hellish Squid Biome. After this happened, weak cackling came seeping from someone's mouth. "Foolish Sky Army. You can never defeat me. I am Lord Squid. Hehehehe." is what the voice said.


	4. Dawn Causes Trouble!

A slit of light burned through light pink curtains. The sun had just risen over the blocky hills in the Extreme Hills Biome, murdering any skeletons and zombies out in the distance of the above the dark caves. Rain yawned as she sat up, stretching her arms every which way. The toddler hopped out of her small bed and skipped to the calendar. Rain widened her eyes when she saw the date. It was June 4th! Her third birthday had arrived. No longer was she in infant stage, Rain was in the best stage ever: child stage. Rain ran out the door to find a completely dark hallway, sending chills down her spine. _How horror movies start starring Rain Julien_ the 3 year old thought. She felt around for the light switch. Nothing. But then her small hands went over something. It was hard and was not the wall. Rain felt her nervousness rise. She looked up. There was someone blocking the light switch, standing tall. He looked like Steve, but had no pupils. Rain let out a high-pitched scream. The man grinned and held up a diamond axe. Another scream emerged from the three year old girl as he looked at it. _He_ shook his head in disapproval and put the axe back in his backpack. Herobrine picked up Rain and teleported away, a letter left in his place.

Sky looked at his watch. 9:00. Rain was up two _hours_ ago. He was getting impatient. Sky told the party guests, "Stay here. I'll find Rain." Sky entered the hallway, leaving the door open. He turned on the light and saw a note which appeared to be written in blood. Not good. Sky trembled as he picked up the letter. He did not like the contents.

_ Dear Sky,_

_ I have always hated you. Ever since you "murdered" me years ago. I still have that pain. So I kidnapped your own flesh and blood! She is cute, so I will not kill her. I will enslave the little devil. So if you want to fight me, get your stupid-ass Sky Army prepared. I'll be waiting._

_ Herobrine, Ruler of Minecraft._

Sky screamed. His niece was kidnapped? Again? The Sky Army rushed up to their screaming leader. Sky's head was on the wood floor. His hand blocked the letter. He mumbled something that only he and Ty could hear. "I am a failure." is what he muttered. Ty reassured, "No. Herobrine is a moron for messing with us. We can get her back." Sky smiled, but his happiness was short lived.

"I'm not doing this." Dawn confessed.

"Why not?"

"She is taking my thunder!"

"She's freaking three years old! What the hell?"

"So? It's not like she's your daughter."

"She's my goddamn niece!" Dawn glared at her husband. She felt abandoned.

"You know what, Sky? We're through!" Dawn threw her ring on the floor.

"Dawn! Come back! Have some butter!" Sky threw the butter at Dawn. It hit her in the face. It melted off of her face as it turned bright red with fury. She marched up to Sky and slapped him. His cheek bruised a yellow-ish color. Sky, blistering with fury, picked up Dawn and dropped her down the entrance. He shut the trapdoor shut as he jumped off the back into the lake, the remaining Sky Army following him. He marched all around his world until he found the son of a bitch resting on a hammock, drinking a coconut drink. Sky marched up to him and saw Rain crying behind a tree. Sky filled up with fury as he slapped the dead coconut remains out of his hand. Herobrine stood up, towering over Sky by a head, but Sky picked him up by the shirt and threw him into the squid infested lake. Even Herobrine hates squids. Easy. Sky picked up Rain and left, tears about to escape the sunglasses. He couldn't believe Dawn was gone. Because of his own niece. He hugged her tight. Rain sensed something wrong. If only she had a special power to find out. Oh. Wait. Rain did have a special power. She could read minds! She saw what he thought. "I... lost my auntie? B-because of me?" Rain spoke out. Sky looked at her. She was about to cry.

"Oh, no. You didn't cause it. Auntie Dawn is just a very unreasonable person."

"No, it's my fault. I can... sense it." Rain started to cry. Sky had to get this under control. He was about to tear out his hair! But then an Enderdragon came and swooped Rain into the End Portal. Sky screamed. He jumped into the portal alone, breaking it. He had to keep Rain safe. The Enderdragon was not happy.  
The dragon had Rain in his tail. Sky shot him with the butter gun. It's powers could destroy 20 Endermen in one hit. But the Enderdragon was like 100 of them. He landed the next three perfectly, but the last hit was... tough. The Enderdragon shot a fireball at Sky, harming him greatly. He flew back as he shot his butter gun. It hit him and the Enderdragon died. Rain was free and she fell into the portal. Luckily, her uncle fell with her. The poem began just as the rest of the army came in.

Voice 2: I see the player you mean.

"What the hell?" Sky cried.

Voice 1: _The Sky Army_?

Voice 2: Yes. Take care. It has reached a higher level now. It can read our thoughts.

Voice 1: That doesn't matter. It thinks we are part of the game.

Voice 2: I like this player. It played well. It did not give up.

Voice 1: It is reading our thoughts as though they were words on a screen.

Voice 2: That is how it chooses to imagine many things, when it is deep in the dream of a game.

Voice 1: Words make a wonderful interface. Very flexible. And less terrifying than staring at the reality behind the screen.

Voice 2: They used to hear voices. Before players could read. Back in the days when those who did not play called the players witches, and warlocks. And players dreamed they flew through the air, on sticks powered by demons.

Voice 1: What did this player dream?

Voice 2: This player dreamed of sunlight and trees. Of fire and water. It dreamed it created. And it dreamed it destroyed. It dreamed it hunted, and was hunted. It dreamed of shelter.

Voice 1: Hah, the original interface. A million years old, and it still works. But what true structure did this player create, in the reality behind the screen?

Voice 2: It worked, with a million others, to sculpt a true world in a fold of the §f§k§a§bVoice 2: , and created a §f§k§a§bVoice 2: for §f§k§a§bVoice 2: , in the §f§k§a§bVoice 2: .

Voice 1: It cannot read that thought.

Voice 2: No. It has not yet achieved the highest level. That, it must achieve in the long dream of life, not the short dream of a game.

Voice 1: Does it know that we love it? That the universe is kind?

Voice 2: Sometimes, through the noise of its thoughts, it hears the universe, yes.

Voice 1: But there are times it is sad, in the long dream. It creates worlds that have no summer, and it shivers under a black sun, and it takes its sad creation for reality.

Voice 2: To cure it of sorrow would destroy it. The sorrow is part of its own private task. We cannot interfere.

Voice 1: Sometimes when they are deep in dreams, I want to tell them, they are building true worlds in reality. Sometimes I want to tell them of their importance to the universe. Sometimes, when they have not made a true connection in a while, I want to help them to speak the word they fear.

Voice 2: It reads our thoughts.

Voice 1: Sometimes I do not care. Sometimes I wish to tell them, this world you take for truth is merely §f§k§a§bVoice 1: and §f§k§a§bVoice 1: , I wish to tell them that they are §f§k§a§bVoice 1: in the §f§k§a§bVoice 1: . They see so little of reality, in their long dream.

Voice 2: And yet they play the game.

Voice 1: But it would be so easy to tell them...

Voice 2: Too strong for this dream. To tell them how to live is to prevent them living.

Voice 1: I will not tell the player how to live.

Voice 2: The player is growing restless.

Voice 1: I will tell the player a story.

Voice 2: But not the truth.

Voice 1: No. A story that contains the truth safely, in a cage of words. Not the naked truth that can burn over any distance.

Voice 2: Give it a body, again.

Voice 1: Yes. Player...

Voice 2: Use its name.

Voice 1:_ The Sky Army_. Players of games.

Voice 2: Good.

Voice 1: Take a breath, now. Take another. Feel air in your lungs. Let your limbs return. Yes, move your fingers. Have a body again, under gravity, in air. Respawn in the long dream. There you are. Your body touching the universe again at every point, as though you were separate things. As though we were separate things.

Voice 2: Who are we? Once we were called the spirit of the mountain. Father sun, mother moon. Ancestral spirits, animal spirits. Jinn. Ghosts. The green man. Then gods, demons. Angels. Poltergeists. Aliens, extraterrestrials. Leptons, quarks. The words change. We do not change.

Voice 1: We are the universe. We are everything you think isn't you. You are looking at us now, through your skin and your eyes. And why does the universe touch your skin, and throw light on you? To see you, player. To know you. And to be known. I shall tell you a story.

Once upon a time, there were some players.

Voice 2: The players were you, _Sky Army_.

Voice 1: Sometimes it thought itself human, on the thin crust of a spinning globe of molten rock. The ball of molten rock circled a ball of blazing gas that was three hundred and thirty thousand times more massive than it. They were so far apart that light took eight minutes to cross the gap. The light was information from a star, and it could burn your skin from a hundred and fifty million kilometres away.

Voice 1: Sometimes the player dreamed it was a miner, on the surface of a world that was flat, and infinite. The sun was a square of white. The days were short; there was much to do; and death was a temporary inconvenience.

Voice 2: Sometimes the player dreamed it was lost in a story.

Voice 1: Sometimes the player dreamed it was other things, in other places. Sometimes these dreams were disturbing. Sometimes very beautiful indeed. Sometimes the player woke from one dream into another, then woke from that into a third.

Voice 2: Sometimes the player dreamed it watched words on a screen.

Voice 1: Let's go back.

Voice 1: The atoms of the player were scattered in the grass, in the rivers, in the air, in the ground. A woman gathered the atoms; she drank and ate and inhaled; and the woman assembled the player, in her body.

Voice 1: And the player awoke, from the warm, dark world of its mother's body, into the long dream.

Voice 1: And the player was a new story, never told before, written in letters of DNA. And the player was a new program, never run before, generated by a sourcecode a billion years old. And the player was a new human, never alive before, made from nothing but milk and love.

Voice 2: You are the player. The story. The program. The human. Made from nothing but milk and love.

Voice 1: Let's go further back.

Voice 1: The seven billion billion billion atoms of the player's body were created, long before this game, in the heart of a star. So the player, too, is information from a star. And the player moves through a story, which is a forest of information planted by a man called Julian, on a flat, infinite world created by a man called Markus, that exists inside a small, private world created by the player, who inhabits a universe created by...

Voice 2: Shush. Sometimes the player created a small, private world that was soft and warm and simple. Sometimes hard, and cold, and complicated. Sometimes it built a model of the universe in its head; flecks of energy, moving through vast empty spaces. Sometimes it called those flecks "electrons" and "protons".

Voice 1: Sometimes it called them "planets" and "stars".

Voice 1: Sometimes it believed it was in a universe that was made of energy that was made of offs and ons; zeros and ones; lines of code. Sometimes it believed it was playing a game. Sometimes it believed it was reading words on a screen.

Voice 2: You are the player, reading words...

Voice 1: Shush... Sometimes the player read lines of code on a screen. Decoded them into words; decoded words into meaning; decoded meaning into feelings, emotions, theories, ideas, and the player started to breathe faster and deeper and realised it was alive, it was alive, those thousand deaths had not been real, the player was alive

Voice 2: You. You. You are alive.

Voice 1: and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the sunlight that came through the shuffling leaves of the summer trees

Voice 2: and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the light that fell from the crisp night sky of winter, where a fleck of light in the corner of the player's eye might be a star a million times as massive as the sun, boiling its planets to plasma in order to be visible for a moment to the player, walking home at the far side of the universe, suddenly smelling food, almost at the familiar door, about to dream again

Voice 1: and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the zeros and ones, through the electricity of the world, through the scrolling words on a screen at the end of a dream

Voice 2: and the universe said I love you

"Uhh... okay?" Sky was puzzled.

Voice 1: and the universe said you have played the game well

"Hell yeah!" Minnie cried.

Voice 2: and the universe said everything you need is within you

"Really?" Lily's high voice got higher.

Voice 1: and the universe said you are stronger than you know

"Suuuuure." the Vampire Army sarcastically said.

Voice 2: and the universe said you are the daylight

Voice 1: and the universe said you are the night

Voice 2: and the universe said the darkness you fight is within you

Voice 1: and the universe said the light you seek is within you

Voice 2: and the universe said you are not alone

Voice 1: and the universe said you are not separate from every other thing

Voice 2: and the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code

Voice 1: and the universe said I love you because you are love.

Voice 2: And the game was over and the player woke up from the dream. And the player began a new dream. And the player dreamed again, dreamed better. And the player was the universe. And the player was love.

Voice 2: You are the player.

Voice 1: Wake up.

The Sky Army spawned next to the End Portal. Sky and Rain broke into tears. Dawn slowly walked up to the family. She smirked and walked away, leaving a note.


	5. Ender Party of Eternity!

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this long chapter :( I wish.

Rain woke up the next morning. She felt a disturbance in the Enderdragon world. Mating call! SHIT! Rain's expression turned blank. What was going to happen? Good. Rain managed to escape it. She was a baby still. The three year old left her room. She turned on the hall light and saw something. Ty's headphones. Not good! She picked them up and put them on. The green headphones turned pink. The amulet then burned in her pocket. Ty had left. There was the call again. It was harder for her to resist. She wrote a letter, saying:

_Dear Uncle Sky, Jason, Sky Army, and MU Stars,_

_I am an Ender Hybrid. When the Enderdragon captured me, he nearly turned me into a complete Ender person. I narrowly escaped. Ty, however is a full Ender. It's mating season. Help._

_Your niece,  
Rain_

Rain flew away. Her wings were white. The pink headphones blared music as she saw the story of Ty's headphones. (AN: Story by AngelcatLOL)

Narrated by Ty:

_She was perfect. Beautiful, tall, smart, just...everything! She always wore these headphones, but I didn't care. She really loved me. And I loved her. I couldn't imagine a day without her. I didn't have to. Except, it wasn't just one day. It was for eternity. I can remember the day she left me._

_It was just a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. We went out for a picnic in the middle of a flower field. It was a picture perfect day. Sunny and slightly breezey...It was just picture perfect. I mean, words couldn't describe how beautiful it looked. It didn't seem likely that something so horrifible could happen here._

_We were almost done with our picnic date, and it was around sunset. We ended up chasing each other around the field. Her long hair trailing behind her, our laughter filled the air, and it was finished off by a beautiful sunset. I didn't want it to stop, but my instinct told me that we had to go. I kept pestering her. She just didn't want to. She wanted it to last as much as I did. But, I just had a feeling...some sort of...sick feeling that told me to get out of that place as quick as we could. She told me I was crazy and to just shake it off. I did as told, but it was a horrible mistake._

_Night had fell, and we were nearly finished packing our items. A faint rustling could be heard, followed by a low moan. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a small hiding place. She quickly snaked out of my grip and slapped me. She yelled at me, asking me what I thought I was doing. I tried to get her to keep quiet, but an arrow whizzing by made her stop talking._

_I pulled her closer to me and hopefully out of sight of the creature that was firing arrows. She trembled in my arms as I tried my best to comfort her. More arrows were fired in our direction, which caused her to shrink even more into my arms. I searched through my pack for any type of armor at all. A leather tunic was all I had, and I quickly slipped it over her. I punched a few blocks of wood and crafted a wooden sword. I pulled her out of the safety of our cover, dodging arrows, and trying to avoid zombies. Spiders were jumping out of no where, but it didn't stop me. Until, she collapsed onto the ground out of pure exhaustion. She was struggling for breath, her hand clutched her stomach. I tried to get her back up, but she wouldn't budge. She finally shook her head, looked up, and smiled. She moved her hand revealing an arrow lodged deep into her torso. The leather tunic didn't do much to protect her, and since we were running, she lost a lot of blood. I did all I could to save her. But, the mobs! So many around me. She stopped me from trying. Go on without me. She breathed. I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. She kept telling me to go. But I couldn't. I was tired of fending of monsters, so I dragged her into the cover of some trees and shrubs. Her life was hanging by a string. I told her to stay with me, despite the fact that I knew that she was leaving me. I love you. Were her final words as she took her last breath. At that point, I couldn't stop my sobbing. I nearly bawled my eyes out. I got myself together after a bit, and looked at her beauty for one last time. I smiled and removed her headphones, and placed them on my own head. I love you too. I managed to choke out before stepping out of the cover of the shrubs. I was blinded by the sun for a moment before placing a hand on the headphones._

_I love you too._

Rain came back to reality. Since she was too young, she went to a kid's party. It was boring. Rain sighed and entered. Nothing but work. "Oh hell no!" Rain cried, knowing she was different than them. A seven year old approached her and blurted, "What do YOU have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, this?" Rain jumped onto the table and grabbed a mic. " Return of the Mack - get up What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit We get up, fresh out, pimp strut walking Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like," The people joined in, "Rocky and Cosby, Sweater Gang Nope, Nope. y'all can't copy that Bad, moonwalkin', This here, is our party My posse's been on broadway, and we did it our way Grown music I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it And yet I'm on Let that stage light go and shine on down Got the Bob Barker suit game and Plinko in my style Money Stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me, on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustling Chasing dreams since I was 14 With the 4 track, bussing Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush shit Labels out here, nah they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people, spread it across the country Labels out here, nah they can't tell me nothing We give it to the people, spread it across the country  
And then we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Now, can I kick it? Thank you Yeah I'm so damn grateful I grew up really wanting gold fronts But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you Y'all can't stop me, I go hard like I've got an 808 in my heart beat And I'm eating at the beat Like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week (Why? Time to go off. Gone)? Deuces, goodbye I've got a world to see; And my girl, She wanna see Rome Caesar'll make you a believer Nah, I never ever did it for a throne That validation comes So I'm giving it back to the people now Sing that song and it goes like... Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me; If I fall they got me Learn from that failure, gain humility Then we keep marching, I said  
And all my people say' "Na na NAna na naNA na. How about another song?"

"Sure!" Everyone cried.

"This is Umbrella by Rihanna!"

"I'll go first. I'm Marshall." Marshall greeted. They sang together, Marshall only in the beginning.

"_[Jay-Z]_  
Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh

No clouds in my stones  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
In G5's are better, You know me,  
In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

_[Rihanna]_  
You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

_[Chorus]_  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

_[Chorus]_  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's OK don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

_[Chorus]_  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

Oh yeah. Here's Thrift shop too! Marshall?"

"Yes!" Marshall whispered. "I'm gunna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-i-im hunttin lookin for a dolla  
This is fucking awesome

Walk inta the club like what up I got a big cock  
Im so pumped I bought some shit from a thrift shop  
Ica and the fringe are so damn faughsty  
The people like damn thats a cold ass honkey  
Rollin in hella deep headed to the mezanine  
Dressed in all pink cept' my gator shoes those are green draped in a leopard mink girls standin next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this it smells like R. Kellys sheets pissssssssss  
But shit it was 99 cents  
If I get caught in it washin it  
Bout to go and get some compliments passin off in those mochassins  
Someone else has been walkin in but me and grungie fuck em in  
I am stuck in a closet  
Savin my money and im hella happy thats a bargain bitch ima take it grandpa style  
No for real I asked your grandpa if I could have his hand-me-downs  
The lords jump suit and some house slippers doukie brown leather jacket that I found diggin  
They had a broken keyboard I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a ski blanket then I bout and e board  
Hello hello my ace man my mello  
John Wayne aint got nothin on my friends game  
Hello!  
I can take some pro wings make em cool sell those  
The sneaker heads will be like  
Ahhh he got the velcro

I'm gunna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-i-im hunttin lookin for a dolla  
This is fucking awesome  
I'm gunna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-i-im hunttin lookin for a dolla  
This is fucking awesome

Whatcha know bout rockin the wolf on your nogin  
Whatcha knowin about wearin a fur fox skin  
Im diggin Im diggin im searchin right through that luggage  
One mans trash thats another mans come up  
Thinkin grand dad were donating that plaid button up shirt cause right now im up he in stature  
I'm at the Goodwill you can find me in the  
I'm not im not I'm not searchin in that section  
Your Grammy your aunts your momma you mammy  
Ill take those flannel zebra jammies secondhand I rock that mothafucka  
They built a onesie with the socks on the mothafucka  
I hit the part in that they stopped that mothafucka  
They be like oh! thats goofy thats hella tight. im like Yo! thats 50$ for a t-shirt limited edition lets to some simple editions 50$ for a t-shirt for some ingnorant bitch  
I call that getting swindled and perished  
I call that getting strict by a buisness  
That shirts hella dope and I bliss im one in 6 other people in this club its a hella dome  
Eat game come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls with my brand man you hella wont  
Man you hella wont  
Goodwill!

Im gunna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-i-I'm hunttin lookin for a dolla  
This is fucking awesome  
I'll wear your grand dads clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road  
I wear your grand dads clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road  
I'm gunna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-i-im hunttin lookin for a dolla  
This is fucking awesome"

"Is that your grandmas coat?" Rain giggled out as Marhall put on his grandma's coat. Sky got there then. Rain was famous. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

"What the hell happened?" Sky asked angrily as the sun set. A creeper popped from nowhere. Would it end like Ty's girlfriend. Ty looked at Rain.

"You saw it?" He asked.

"Saw what?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for your loss." Rain then felt something loose and a zap came to her. When she opened her eyes, Sky, Jason, and Ty screamed.

"What?" Came a deeper voice. "Damn-it, Faith!" Rain looked at herself in the river water. The creeper knocked her out, but her alter-ego collided with Rain. "I'm eleven!"


	6. What Kids! How Rude!

Rain looked at the river even longer. Her hair...it was like Dawn's! She screamed. Sky sighed and picked her up and tried to carry her. He dropped her. Rain glared at Sky. Ty didn't put his headphones back on. He let Rain keep them. They reminded him of Rose. "So, Ty. I feel so sorry about your girlfriend." Rain confessed.

"Yeah..." Ty drifted off, scratching his head.

"What?"

"I will play you back what's in my mind." Everyone looked at Rain differently. "What? Enders remember everything. Anyway, here it goes. This is narrated by Ty.

She was perfect. Beautiful, tall, smart, just...everything! She always wore these headphones, but I didn't care. She really loved me. And I loved her. I couldn't imagine a day without her. I didn't have to. Except, it wasn't just _one _day. It was for eternity. I can remember the day she left me.

It was just a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. We went out for a picnic in the middle of a flower field. It was a picture perfect day. Sunny and slightly breezy...It was just picture perfect. I mean, words couldn't describe how beautiful it looked. It didn't seem likely that something so horrible could happen here.

We were almost done with our picnic date, and it was around sunset. We ended up chasing each other around the field. Her long hair trailing behind her, our laughter filled the air, and it was finished off by a beautiful sunset. I didn't want it to stop, but my instinct told me that we had to go. I kept pestering her. She just didn't want to. She wanted it to last as much as I did. But, I just had a feeling...some sort of...sick feeling that told me to get out of that place as quick as we could. She told me I was crazy and to just shake it off. I did as told, but it was a horrible mistake.

Night had fell, and we were nearly finished packing our items. A faint rustling could be heard, followed by a low moan. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a small hiding place. She quickly snaked out of my grip and slapped me. She yelled at me, asking me what I thought I was doing. I tried to get her to keep quiet, but an arrow whizzing by made her stop talking.

I pulled her closer to me and hopefully out of sight of the creature that was firing arrows. She trembled in my arms as I tried my best to comfort her. More arrows were fired in our direction, which caused her to shrink even more into my arms. I searched through my pack for any type of armor at all. A leather tunic was all I had, and I quickly slipped it over her. I punched a few blocks of wood and crafted a wooden sword. I pulled her out of the safety of our cover, dodging arrows, and trying to avoid zombies. Spiders were jumping out of no where, but it didn't stop me. Until, she collapsed onto the ground out of pure exhaustion. She was struggling for breath, her hand clutched her stomach. I tried to get her back up, but she wouldn't budge. She finally shook her head, looked up, and smiled. She moved her hand revealing an arrow lodged deep into her torso. The leather tunic didn't do much to protect her, and since we were running, she lost a lot of blood. I did all I could to save her. But, the mobs! So many around me. She stopped me from trying. _Go on without me. _ She breathed. I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. She kept telling me to go. But I couldn't. I was tired of fending of monsters, so I dragged her into the cover of some trees and shrubs. Her life was hanging by a string. I told her to stay with me, despite the fact that I knew that she was leaving me. _I love you. _Were her final words as she took her last breath. At that point, I couldn't stop my sobbing. I nearly bawled my eyes out. I got myself together after a bit, and looked at her beauty for one last time. I smiled and removed her headphones, and placed them on my own head. _I love you too. _I managed to choke out before stepping out of the cover of the shrubs. I was blinded by the sun for a moment before placing a hand on the headphones.

_I love you too._" Silence filled the dark place. Sky and Jason burst out laughing. _What kids!_ Thought Rain and Ty as they glared at the two. Jason stopped first. "Why...have...you stopped...laug-oh." Sky blurted. "Shame o-on you, Jason! Laughing at Ty. He is our friend!" Jason glared at Sky.

"It WAS you who laughed first!"

"Noh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Stop!" Ty demanded. He was just smacked. Then a fight began. Sky jumped on Ty and Jason jumped on Sky. Rain just watched in astonishment. What was happening? She screamed, "STOP! YOU GUYS ARE SO SMALL!" Sky and Ty looked at themselves and screamed.

"I'm three!" Ty shrieked.

"I'm four!" Sky cried.

"I'm...eleven? Niiice. I got the best!" Jason cheered. Sky and Ty glared at him. Rain stepped in between, smirking.

"And it's two people's bedtime." Rain ordered.

"But we're HUNGRY!"

"You can have a butter apple and then it's OFF TO BED!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Sky and Ty marched into the Sky Hub angrily. She looked at Jason. She blushed. Jason was...hot. He didn't have his suit yet, so he had on a gray cap covering most of his hair. He also had a plaid shirt and blue jeans on. Jason also was blushing. She was wearing a polka-dotted dress that was red and white. She wore a maroon hairpiece and her crystal blue and pink hair was down. They scratched the back of their heads. Awkward. Rain walked up to Jason and ran him inside. Sky and Ty were out cold on the couch. Rain sighed and covered them up with a blanket. She stepped back into Jason's arms. He put his arms around her waist. "Don't you think we're moving a _little_ too fa-" Rain asked, but was interrupted by a peck on the cheek. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. Rain saw fireworks. Jason saw a whole new world. Her new headphones glowed greener. She was feeling love already? She just became eleven. Jason, however, knew the truth. This was love. His heart beat a million miles a minute.

"What the hell?" A voice shook out. Rain and Jason pulled away.

"Sky." Rain managed to croak.


	7. The Stars go Into Space

Sky was throwing a temper tantrum in his room. Ty was crying under the rubble. "Sky, I- OW!" Rain tried to apologize, but was hit with something. Sky shrieked and hid under his bed. Rain rolled her eyes, got Ty from the mess, and ordered Sky to clean it up. Ty was brought to his room, which changed drastically. The average toddler's room. Ty clapped his hands softly, then fell asleep. Rain set him in his bed. She left to find Jason watching TV. She sat next to him and asked, "What are we going to do? The Sky and Dead army need leaders."

"We could combine the two and you can lead it. They can split up when the two are older." Jason suggested. "I have the Stars to train."

"Good! Let's tell them tomorrow." Rain and Jason cuddled together on the couch before falling asleep.

The next morning, the Sky and Dead Army were in the headquarters. They hadn't seen Sky or Ty at all yesterday. They were making a lot of noise. They stopped when Jason and Rain entered the room. They saw him last night. "Listen up, everyone! Because the three buffoons had a fight, Sky and Ty are TODDLERS!" Rain told them. "So, until they're old enough, you two will be trained together. I will be the leader. Got it?" Everyone groaned. "Get to training!" Jason left into his headquarters. Rain knew how to train them. But before she could start, Sky and Ty rushed to her. "Looks like your creators want to say something."

"We will train you guys still, but as one. Rain will go to Jason, her BOYFRIEND!" Sky announced.

"Hey!"

"GO!"

"Fine" Rain ran out to Jason. They were in the middle of a meeting, so she waited outside. What were they talking about? Was it about his age? Would they replace him? Rain had no idea. She waited for a few hours until Jason groggily walked out. "What's wrong, Jason?" Rain sympathetically asked.

"A war has broke out in space. I have to send my best stars out. Including myself." Jason replied, cracking his back.

"Oh no! It can't be!"

"The worst part is it's a Squid War! The king never died!"

"NO!...I have to go!"

"You'll get destroyed!"

"No! I will not. I am part ender, so I am more powerful."

"I forbid you to go."

"Fine. Just...don't get hurt. Please. I need you."

"I promise, I'll be okay." Rain smiled and hugged Jason. He cuddled her as she started to cry on his shoulder. "I have two years before I leave. I will make that the best two years you ever had."

"Thank you!" Rain hugged him tighter. She never wanted to let him go. Sky walked in and asked, "What's with the crying fest? Can I join because I do NOT like the idea of you two being together."

"Squids have taken over the universe. Jason and his army have to go. I will miss him."

"WHAT? JASON!"

"It IS Squids fault. Lord Squid never died." Jason explained.

"NO!"

"Yeah..." Rain kissed Jason on the cheek. She then started to cry again. "Rain and I are going to go have the best month ever. Sparklez, watch the Stars please?" Jason and Rain held hands as they walked out of the Hub to the lake. They fished and Rain caught a giant one. She fell back onto Jason. They laughed, but stopped. They gazed into each others' eyes. They leaned in and their lips touched. Jason grabbed Rain's face, and she snatched his. They kissed passionately and fell deep into the boat.

Two years later...

_Oh my god! Omfg! What will I tell Jason? What will he do? What will Uncle Sky do? _Rain thought. She made a stupid decision and now she needed Jason. More than anything. "Jason, don't kill yourself out there. Listen to your gut. Okay?" Rain ordered.

"Okay. I won't let you down." Jason replied. "Wait for me?"

"I will, even if it takes my entire life." Rain hugged Jason. The spaceship was beeping.

"That's me. Gotta go, Rain. See you soon."

"Bye." Jason ran into the ship. It closed. Rain began to cry. She was hiding something big. The worst part was she was only thirteen. Sky and Ty ran out to say _adios!_ to their old friend. Rain cried even harder as she managed to wave. Jason waved as he was launched into space. Rain thought about her future. Why?

She was pregnant.


	8. Confessions

**Rain: So, bold will be my author's note. Yes, I've turned into that author. I will go insane knowing that.  
**

**Jason: Why?**

**Rain: It's...annoying.**

**Jason: So?**

***Rain glares at Jason***

4 months later

"You are not going outside today, Sky!" Rain ordered.

"Why no-o-o-OT?" Sky complained.

"You're running a 104.8 fever and this is not the real world."

"So?"

"You're not getting Ty sick!"

"Ugh!" Sky went under the covers and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Serves you right." The space phone rang. It was Sparklez. Rain felt as if the baby was visible even to him. And he was in space. He knew, though.

"Did you tell Jason?" Rain pleaded. She was begging him to.

"I will tonight. I promise!"

"You better, Sparklez. I'm six months pregnant, god damn it!" Rain kept her voice low so Ty wouldn't hear. Sky was watching TV.

"I WILL! Gotta go. Squids have infiltrated the base! Ahh!" Beeping came from the phone.

Captain Sparklez charged at a Space Squid. He hit it right in the heart. It screeched, then died. He smirked as he looked in Jason's direction. His smile faded quickly. "GET AWAY FROM JASON!" Sparklez screamed. He flipped the Squids into a lava pit. They surrounded the leader of the Stars and the Sparkler, but they were no match for him. Sparklez smiled at Jason, about to speak, but was shot in the back. He dazed a little, then fell. He turned and whispered, "Rain's pregnant." Sparklez died right there. Jason cried over the loss of his friend, but thought _what?_ He ran into his headquarters eagerly, wanting to know more. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A small voice spoke. It was Ty.

"Ty! Get Rain on the phone! Now!"

"RAIN!"

"What's up, Jason...heh heh?"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"Oh...maybe."

"Who's the dad so I can kick his ass?"

"YOU are going to kick your ass? You got guts, Jason."

"I-I'm the father?"

"Maybe."

"SWEET! I'm a dad!" Jason paused. "Wait. How far along are you?"

"Kinda sorta six months."

"I'll be back, but it does take a year to get back because of Squids. It was just reported."

"Damn."

"I know. I can't go another day without you."

"We'll have to wait. Sadly..."

**Rain: SO sorry it's so short. It's 10:47 PM. See? I am tired.**


	9. The Stars Return

**Jason: So, YOU'RE pregnant? I didn't get the last chapter at all. And why do Sky and Ty take orders from you?**

**Rain: Yes, I am pregnant. And Sky is only 6 and Ty is 5.**

**Jason: O.o Okay...**

**Rain: Right... Anyway, this chapter is a VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER. A little surprise is in here. Tehehe...  
**

Rain looked outside. Snow pelted the windows violently. She stepped back and sighed. She was no doctor, but she knew she was double the size she was supposed to be. The trapdoor opened. Dawn. "Uhh...What are you doing here?" Rain asked. Her green eyes burned with exhaustion and despair

"I'm sorry. Look, I hope I can clear things up with Sky." Dawn confessed. Her blue hair flowed back.

"Try telling the six year old to go take a nap!"

"Huh?"

"Long story. SKY-Y-Y-Y! OW-W-W-W-W!"

"What?"

"My water broke! I'm only seven months pregnant!"

"NO!"

"Yes!" Sky ran out to see his niece below him, something he hadn't seen in years. His mouth dropped.

"TY-Y-Y-Y!" Sky screeched. Dawn's mouth dropped low. He was that small? Sky was pretty much a toy figurine! Ty barreled out of his room. Dawn jumped out of her seat. He was so cute! Rain screamed again. Dawn gripped her hand and Rain began to push. Pain spread across her body as Sky and Ty's mouths dropped. They were stunned.

Jason was barely out of the war area. People continued to fight as Jason sped out of the battlefield. Rain was having kids! He had to get there as soon as possible. How was that even possible? The time to get back to Minecraftia was an entire year! Only a miracle could save them now. It did occur. An explosion was heard. Jason sped out of there with his army. The Squid Base blew up. They could get back in a matter of minutes again! Jason put light speed on. He felt his spaceship crash. Jason blacked out.

Rain screamed really loud. It shot through everyone's ears. The remaining armies in the house woke up. They scratched their heads. What the hell was that? It was 4 am, so the Dead and Sky army just fell back asleep. Rain's pain shot through her body as a child came surging out. A little boy. But he wasn't breathing. No one noticed. Rain named him after his father, Jason. Another child was born just as Jason entered the house, this one a little girl. Her name was Sparrow. "So, a little girl. And a little boy. Wow." Jason commented. He went to his son. The leader of the MU Stars picked up his son, smiling. His smile faded when he put his hand over his heart.

"What's wrong?" Rain questioned.

"No pulse. He's...dead."

"NO!" Rain started to sob. She spent hours on the floor pushing two children out of her and one was dead? She looked at her daughter. The newborn smiled at her. That enlightened Rain. She was a mom. A mother of two. One she had outlived. Sparrow reached for her father. He picked her up and cradled her. She had light blue hair and big brown eyes. Her lips were bright purple. Rain knew the baby was beautiful. Sparrow smiled again. It was a blessing.

"Wait a minute." Dawn announced, happy. "Jason Jr. has a pulse! He's alive!" A cry emerged from the newborn. He had brown hair and green eyes. His cry was nearly deafening, but it was magic to Rain and Jason's ears. Rain reached for him. Dawn put him in her arms. She smiled. Jason Jr. was beautiful. She had her two children.

A few days later, Rain and Jason found out that ender babies develop _FAST_! Sparrow was walking at two days old, and walking by day four. Jason did the same, but vice versa. There. Jason sat on the couch, enjoying football, when his daughter toddled over to him. "Hey, Sparrow!" he greeted. The new dad picked up his daughter.

"Where Mommy?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find her." Jason got up, carrying Sparrow. His son secretly followed him. Jason looked in every nook and cranny. No sign of her. "Where is she, Sparrow?"

"Fowwow me." Sparrow toddled to the gate and opened it.

"Okay, Uncle Sky and Ty. This is going to hurt, but you'll be older in no time. Rain assured. She pulled the lever. No pain was felt. Ty opened his eyes, but couldn't talk. He tried to sit up. Damn. Ty looked at his hand and screamed. He was a baby!


	10. DAD!

**Rain: So... I maybe messed up...hehe!  
**

**Ty (in baby voice): Ya think?**

**Rain: Awe, you're so cute!**

***Ty sighs and face-palms himself***

Rain began to flip through her book. "Sparrow, did you touch the machine?" Rain asked. She knew what the answer was.

"Yes, momma. It went BOOM! And I was knocked out. Why was I asweep? And why is Ty a baby?" Sparrow confessed, looking at her baby sneakers. They were Vans scribbled in crayon.

"So... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT ME? I AM A BABY GOD DAMN-IT" Ty screeched, his scarlet hair in a mess.

"I have to rewire EVERYTHING! IT TOOK MONTHS AND UNLESS JASON HELPS, 6 LONG MONTHS OF WAITING IS ALL YOU GOT!" Rain stormed out of the shed in the back. Jason followed close behind. Rain had tears streaming down her face. She ran into her room, slamming the door behind. She fell onto her bed, falling asleep. She had a horrible nightmare.

_Rain was not even a year old. And she was hungry. Her stomach growled. She didn't blame it. Her father was a bastard. An old fart. A rapist. Rain knew he was a rapist. After what he did to her not too long ago. Her brother Zane was sobbing silently in his corner. Rain knew she had to stand up to the mother-fucker. Just...how? He was a grown man. She was a baby. So Rain packed her bags and hugged her brother. _

_"No, sister. Father watches us. I shouldn't even be...YIP!" Zane spoke to her until a big bottle of vodka hit the wall. Zane crawled under the bed, unaware that he was a robot. His father dragged him out and smacked him so hard it sent him flying. Rain screamed. She rushed to her brother. Her father towered over the two. He had a malicious grin. "LEAVE ME ALONE, DAD!" Rain demanded, but received a slap. She fell to the floor and didn't come up. _

_"Get up, girl. Come on, get up and show the nice policeman you're okay." Dr. Julien asked nicely, but recieved silence. "GET UP!" Rain did stand up, but with a bruise._

_"I hope you die, and when you do, I'm going to eat all the birthday cake I want!" Rain screamed. She punched her dad in the heart. He collapsed. She looked at her brother Zane. The baby opened up his control panel and flipped off his memory switch. She told the police, "Get my big brother out to somewhere nice. He can't handle being alone." Rain grabbed her things and left._

_She was now older and had her blue and pink hair. She looked outside and screamed. There was h+er father, holding hands with Herobrine, smiling maliciously._

Rain jumped up. Thank god. It was just a bad dream. She looked at her blue hair. A rat's nest. Damn. She grabbed the brush and began stroking it. Knots became unraveled into back-length hair. The pink streaks in her hair were doing the same. She exited the room and looked at her uncle. He was back to normal. Sparrow didn't play with that one. Good. "Dawn!" Sky yelled. "Dawn, come out!" Silence came from behind the door.

"I got this, Uncle Sky. She obviously doesn't want to talk to a guy. Dawn? Can I come in?" Rain asked. The door opened. "You okay?" Nothing. Dawn held something in her hand, and Rain recognized it. "Holy shit! Are you?" Dawn nodded. The thirteen year old's mouth dropped. "Is it Sky's?"

"Yes." Dawn answered, making no eye contact.

"Holy shit-hole!"

"I want to tell him, though, Rain. Got it? Rain? Damn." Rain was gone.

"UNCLE SKY-Y!" Rain stopped. Her uncle rolled his eyes as she looked up at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Dawn's pregnant."

"Is it mine?" Rain nodded.

"Hello? Rain? Are you in here?" Two all too familiar voices boomed as the trapdoor slammed open, one being hammered.

"Oh, shit!" Rain bolted out the back door, passing the man and the boy as she ran to Jason. "He's HERE!" Jason knew who it was.

"Get everyone in the shed NOW!" Jason ordered, but Rain was 2 steps ahead of her. The kids under ten were locked into the shed with her.

A tall figure with gray hair stepped out into the back room. He was accompanied by 4 19 year old kids and a 16 year old boy. He towered over Jason and Sky. Sky was not afraid and demanded, "Get out of here! You five, into the shed!" the five kids boomed into the shed.

"Zane!" Rain screamed, hugging her brother tight. He just hugged back. "I missed you so much!"

"Uhh... who the hell is she?" a boy in red asked bluntly.

"Yeah. She's hot." A boy in green managed to croak while drooling.

"Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole. This is my sister, Rain." Zane introduced.

"Is she single?" Lloyd and Jay questioned simultaneously.

"Uhh...no. Explaining the two kids in here." Rain replied.

"Damn!" Lloyd kicked the paint bucket.

"Wh-who is in here?" Rain's father yelled and burst into the small room and gasped. "Rain?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD! JASON!"

"I took care of him."

"What did you do to him?" Rain put Ty, Sparrow, and Jason Jr. into the stroller and screamed. It was horrid. Jason was unconscious on the floor with Sky near. "I hate you, Dad!" But they stayed for a long time.


	11. Engagements and Epilouges

**Rain: I swear. I hate my dad. And I'm not sure, but I think Lloyd _likes_ me. Help!**

**Dr Julien: Rain! Clean up this shit!**

**Rain: Get. The fuck. Away. And sadly, it's about this bastard. I hate him. And yes the new characters are from Ninjago. Not sure if I should make it a crossover. **

_2 years later..._Rain looked at Jason. He smiled and they sat down. God, the guy was sweating like no tomorrow. Rain knew he was nervous. Shit. Was he performing something? Yes. She had such a strong feeling. Rain couldn't help herself. She read Jason's mind and found it out. "I thought you, uh wanted to talk?" Rain asked. Jason nodded. Could he talk? Was this news too much for him? She looked deep into those big brown eyes of his and held his face. Jason kneeled down on one knee and held out a small, blue box. He opened it. The box revealed a crystal blue star fragment decorated with small pink crystals. Rain gasped. This was so unique. It was actually taking her by surprise.

"Will you marry me?" Jason asked, stuttering.

"Y-Yes." Rain hugged Jason so tight and buried her face into his chest. Zane was nearby. He frowned. This guy didn't even know Zane and he has the _nerve _to ask THAT? Zane shook his head and walked away. Damn kid. Why can't it be Lloyd? Zane began to run.

"Oh h-hell no." Rain's drunk dad yelled again, smashing a bottle of vodka over his head, causing a small bruise to form.

"Ow, DAD!" Zane yelled.

"Guess what? I'm GETTING MARRIED!" Rain announced, flashing the most unique ring ever made. Like that was news.

"Like I didn't know!" Zane scolded as he rubbed his head.

"You SPIED on me?"

"Maybe."

"You idiot!" Rain stormed away into her room. She slammed the door. Zane felt guilty. Damn nindroid feelings! Zane ran after her, but was stopped by the two kids. Damn-it!

"Mom and dad having awone time, Uncwe Zane." Sparrow informed.

"Damn. OOPS!"

"Hehehe. Am I allowed to say it?"

"Heck no!"

"Damn. OOPS!"

"Sparrow!"

"So? You said it, Uncwe Zane!" Zane stormed away. He plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. HuskyMUDKIPS was on. He laughed. This guy was funny. The bedroom door slammed open. Rain ran into the bathroom, a robe around her. She smashed the door shut and didn't come out for quite some time. Zane rushed near the door and began to pound on it. Rain sat on the counter. She looked at the timer. What was the results? If it was yes, new baby! NO! MORE BUILDING! More failed attempts. Damn. If it was no: depression, alcohol, turning into her dad. The timer beeped. Rain picked up that small white stick. She opened her eyes and dropped it. Zane finally burst in with Jason right behind, her children crying. They looked at Rain. She had the most pale expression on her face. They looked down and their eyes turned into watermelons. But they stayed calm and went through the day. Rain made dinner, her hand extremely shaky. She got burned. No scream escaped her. She placed the chicken parmesan on the creaky, cracked, wooden table. Rain hoped she could eat in silence, but her stupid father asked a question, "So, what were the, um, _results?_" Rain knew he was sober, for once.

"I don't think I want to answer that, dad." Rain replied, not taking her eyes off her food. _Come on, _she thought. _He's going to remember this, so just come out with it!_

"Please? I am your dad!"

"Yeah. One who beat me nearly to death, is a drunk, and nearly killed my fiancee!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"It was positive! Okay? My fucking pregnancy test was positive!"


	12. New People and Stories

**Rain: Zane. I swear you'll pay for this! He shut down the laptop when I was so close to finishing this chapter. So sorry if it is shit! Also, surprises are in this chapter.  
**

**Herobrine: Hehehe...**

**Rain: You're a dipshit, Herobrine.**

Rain waited patiently outside the waiting room. Was she having a boy, girl, or the dreaded multiples? She was about to find out. The doctor opened the door. "Rain Julien?" She announced. The woman had black hair, black orbs for eyes, and a beautiful dress on. Her name was Jane. Jane the Killer. Mortal enemy of Jeff. Rain stood up and entered the room with her. Jane have her lay back on a doctor chair and she scanned her stomach. "Looks like you're having a-" Jane began to say, but was cut off with a huge explosion. Rain and Jane were thrown into the brick wall. Rain closed her eyes as red liquid seeped out of her blue and pink haired head.

Before that, Herobrine was ignoring everyone, even his girlfriend, as he mixed things together. Right now he had created a potion that gives you wings. But he wanted one to merge universes. Rain Demitris pounded on the door even harder. "Come on, sweetie. I gotta make a potion for your sister. Pine fell from our tallest tree and needs a potion of healing now!" Rain informed. Herobrine stopped. He had found the mixture! Herobrine opened the door, forgetting to tell Rain NOT to use the green-ish filled bottle to make it. He ran inside and recorded his findings. Rain looked at the potion. She thought it was the right one and went to take it to Pine. She looked around and shuddered. The woods were dark and gloomy. How a horror movie begins. Rain tripped on a small root sticking on the ground, breaking the potion. Whiteness filled everyone's eyes as they were knocked out. Pine and Herobrine, however, remained intact as they moved around. Pine couldn't walk. She crawled nearby to the broken potion to read what it said. She inched closer to the shattered remains and read the label. "Universe Merger? Damn-it, Rain!" Herobrine ran to Pine and looked at her ankle. It was purple and bulging. He placed a hand on it and healed her. Pine got up and ran away. The sky was white around them and it was too hard to see. They fell to the ground and shut their eyes.

Rain, Zane's sister, woke up and was surprised to see her gash was healed. Jane was gone. She had healed her. The sky was still white, but she managed to locate her home. When the mother entered, her kids were screaming and crying, Jason was unconscious, and for once, her uncle was not wasted. But when she went to comfort them, she was flown into the wall b a trapdoor open. She let out a moan. Rain got up and was surrounded by a bunch of intruders. "Who are you?" A woman asked, her eyes glowing white. A man with white eyes asked the same thing.

Rain Julien P.o.V **(Rain: YEAH, BITCHES! Point of Views! Ahahahaha!)**

I looked at them funny. "Okay. First of all, quit it with the 'scary' look. My dad has done horrid things to me. That's right, your brother-in-law did horrible things to me! How do I know this? FAMILY TREE BOOK!" I scolded, throwing a book at the girl's feet. It hit her feet and the white eyes went away, revealing light blue pupils. She screamed. "Well, I'm Rain Rocky Julien, mother of two, soon three or hopefully not more, fiancee of Minecraft Universe, daughter of the BASTARD Dr. Edward Julien, sister of Zane Julien, and NIECE of Sky Daze."

"Nice intro. I am Pine Kayla Persson, sister of Notch and Herobrine Persson, knows Sky...well according to his niece, you...Daze, friend of AntVen-" Pine began before I interrupted.

"Blarrgh! You...you're friends with that idiom? (Idiom means idiot)"

"YES! And I guess my introduction is DONE, thank you very much."

"Your welcome." I smirked and called over my still bawling children. They toddled over to me. I picked them up and comforted them, feeling their heads. They were burning hot. I set them in bed and began to sing. Within seconds, they drifted into their dream land.

"Wait, did you say you were Rain? Because I know a Rain. RAIIN!" My kids bolted up and began to sob. I sang them to sleep again, glaring at Pine. A woman about 20 groggily walked in. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"What the hell do you want, Pine? Your ankle is better, now stop being a BITTTCHHH!" The other Rain cried.

"You found my dad's alcohol collection didn't you?" I asked, glaring even more and crossing my arms.

"Maybe. Is it above the dishwasher?"

"Yes." I walked out and pulled up my dad. I guess he truly loved me, because the man pulled me in a tight hug.

"Rain, I think I can tell you about Mom's death." My father confessed. "It was a sunny day in July. I was working on Lon Lon Ranch, tending to the cows, when she walked in. A woman about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought she was an angel. Her blonde hair draped down to her back and the light blue eyes were beautiful. I fell back. The woman walked up to me and I asked her out with much stuttering. A few years passed, and I proposed to her. We married just months later. When she was pregnant with you and your siblings. When she gave birth to you and your brother and sister, she was trampled by a horse. It was still during the Hylian War. Your sister was sent over the wall, and your mom took Link to Kokiri Forest. That left me with you. I bet it was the worst year of your life. I am sorry. It was just a hard time for me. You probably don't even want to see me." I sat down and hugged him.

"I love you, Dad. I get it. It was horrible. But I still want to see you. You are my dad. I love you." I comforted. I began to cry. "Did she love me?"

"Oh, sweetie. I know she loved you more than anything." He hugged me really tight. I fell asleep and my dad covered me up. I had no idea what would happen next.


	13. The BABY'S GENDER! Yay!

**Rain: Sorry about not updating in awhile. Been on facebook.**

**Jason: Please, I just want to see this chapter!**

**Rain *glares at Jason*: You know what happens!**

**Jason: Oh YEAH!**

***Rain face palms herself***

Rain P.o.V

I climbed down the endless ladder. _Pitter patter, pitter patter_ is the sound my feet protected in Etnies made. I felt as if I was going to slip and fall to my death. Knee-high grass tickled my knees and I knew I was on land. I let go of the wooden handles and began to wander the forest that was merged with our universe. I began to skip around because I needed to have an appointment to find out the gender. And that nasty gash in the back of my head. I continued to walk around, but was hit on the head with something. It was small and metal with a black string loop. I picked it up. The metal part was crescent shaped with some little lines. Wait...I read about this! I began to flip wildly through my black book with a moon charm planted in the middle. I read out loud, "Moon Charm: A metal charm with many lines decorated. The wearer is granted powers most could only dream of, along with a surprise for women carrying children." My eyes bulged as I read. A surprise? For...me? Wow! I eagerly put on the necklace and the charm began to glow. My normally green eyes turned gold and I gained incredible speed. That's all I could make out at the time. The green headphones were glowing at the same time and I was sprinting. But there was a ravine. I could tell it was very deep. The wideness stretched 16 feet. I lost control and jumped. I didn't think I would make it. My feet spread wide and I felt grass again. I continued to run. There was the village! Yes! I began to slow and was at walking pace when I took the first step into the village. I attempted to take another step, but was greeted with a sharp pain in my back. I whipped around and was greeted by a giant block of iron and rust. I rolled my eyes. "Harold!" I hissed.

The giant human plated in iron completely glared at me. I clenched the butter sword in my hand and drew it. Harold fell back, shocked. The butter gleamed evilly as I twisted it up. My favorite sword landed in the chest of Harold. He let out a pained groan and closed his eyes. I smirked and retrieved my sword from my ex-boyfriend from when I was a baby's chest. I placed it in my backpack and headed to the doctor. The building was empty, so I just walked in there. Jane was sobbing in there. "Jane?" I asked. "Are you...okay?" Jane shook her head.

"I'm pregnant." My doctor and best friend informed.

"What? Who's the dad?" Silence came from Jane. "Well?" Jane sighed.

"Jeff."

"WHOA!"

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but could you tell me the results and check out the gash in the back of my head? Please?"

"Sure! Work will take my mind off of it!" Jane went behind me and looked at the evil gash that burned in pain. I winced when she put pressure. Luckily, no stitches were required. I sighed in relief. "Okay, Rain. I will tell you the results. You are having a little girl!" I squealed happily. NO MULTIPLES, BITCHES! Yesss! I thanked Jane and left. I skipped to my house and yelled, "I'M HAVING A GIRL!YES!" Jason came barreling towards me. He crushed me in a hug. I tried to hug back, but the hug by Jason prevented me. "Jason...can't...breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Jason apologized and let me go. I took an armful of air and smiled. I hugged him back and skipped to Sky's room, my new necklace shimmering. It was quiet, too quiet. I began to feel worried. My powers were beginning to completely enter my DNA, making me very hyper as if I were a little kid. I twisted the rusty knob and pushed. I opened the door and my heart sank. What I saw when I got to his room was shocking.


	14. A Crapton of Stuff! Argh!

**NO A/N  
**Rain P.o.V

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! THAT'S MY UNCLE YOU'RE DANGLING OVER THE WINDOW YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed at the ninja, Pine, and Rain Demetri. Zane shrieked and dropped Sky. I felt anger run inside of me as I tackled Zane out the window and jumped down to catch my uncle. Sky slowly opened his eyes and screamed as he collided with the Earth. My heart sank even more. Zane landed soon after I did. I let tears run down my face as I stood still. I was frozen. "Rain, are you okay?" My idiot brother asked. I didn't respond. He asked again and I continued to ignore him. Anger bubbling inside my brother, he tried to hit me, but with no control, I grabbed his hand and flipped him. I then blacked out.

End of P.o.V

Rain ordered, "Air, come to me." Air filled her body. "Blow my IDIOTIC-ASS BROTHER away!" A surge of air collided with Zane as he was blown to the lake and fell in. Rain then fell to the ground, more powers surging inside her. Zane knew what happened. Before they left for Rain, Sensei Wu told him that there was a vampyre ninja who had more powers than Lloyd! She could do all the original powers, but with air and another secret power added. Zane jumped out of the lake and sped toward his uncle. He pulled Sky's head up and led him inside.

Zane P.o.V

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! My sister, of all people is the ninja that will save all the universes? No way. She's a..a...girl! I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes. "Zane?" My sister croaked. "What...happened?"

"You shot me with air." Rain hesitated.

"Tell me the truth."

"It is!"

"NO!"

"YES!" We began to bicker until Rain shot another gust of wind at me. I went flying back, screaming. This gust was stronger and made me really cold. I was plunged through 20 trees, 30 mobs, 40 wolves, and a mountain of stone. I fell to the sandy ground and let out a muffled, "Ow." I looked up and saw a ton of mobs towering over me. "No hard feelings, right?" I smiled. No smile to my victims and future suspects. My smile faded. The mobs and wolves were pissed! "Shit!" I began to scream and run to the towering SkyHub 3.0. I jumped through the trees that I was pulled through and lunged myself across the lake only to be brought to a halt. My sis was standing where I left her, a blank expression on her face. I pulled her up the ladder, seriously dragging her. The mobs and wolves stopped, growling and hissing at me. I ignored it and ran in, slamming the door shut. "You were...right." Rain choked though tears. "I knew it was true, I just didn't want to believe it." I hugged my sister and pulled back her hair. I gasped at the result.

"SO MANY TATTOOS!" I screamed at Rain as she leaped in the air. My sister landed like a vamp and I fainted.

Rain P.o.V

I grabbed my Windows 8 Laptop to see if this ever happened to anyone else. I searched, "Random tattoos popping up on face" and found an article about it. The author was named Zoey Redbird and had beautiful vampyre sapphire tattoos all on her forehead. I began to read out loud, "If you find tattoos on your forehead, this means you're marked by the goddess of the vampyre goddess, Nyx. _Strange_ I thought._ I__'ve never known my middle name. _I began digging for my birth certificate. "Rain..._Nyx_ Julien?" I sat in my red leather chair, open-mouthed. I didn't realize I screamed until I opened my eyes and I was on the floor, holding a pink baby in my arms. I nearly screamed again. Zane was at one side, Jason at the other, Sky, Herobrine, Notch, Pine, my Dad, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, and Cole behind me. Jason smiled at me and I looked down at my baby. "H-How long was I out, Jason?" I asked. I had to know. Jason sighed. I didn't notice I was crying pink-tinged tears. He looked at me and whispered, "5 months." My heart dropped. I began to sob more blood tears. Jason cleaned them off and I smiled again. I had a bubbly baby girl in my arms that I know the perfect name for her. "What are you going to name her?"

"I like the name Skai. With an A and an I replacing the y." Sky looked at me. He smiled and nearly choked me to death with a bone crushing hug. I smiled and pushed him off. My green headphones were really glowing and I felt my face burning. Baby Ty smiled and hugged me. The kid had accepted this and was fine with being a baby. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I had different tattoos than that Zoey kid. They were Scarlet Blood Red!

This was where I belonged. I'd never leave as long as I lived. I love this home!

I have so many people that love me for me. I love them too. They are really cool. I am a unique person. I even had to do some learning myself.


	15. Epilouge

**Rain: I've been getting Un-Minecrafted lately, so this is the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll make a sequel, but it****'ll be in Ninjago 10 years later. Yeah...  
**

Rain P.o.V

Two months later...

I walk into my house again and smile. Two kids greet me with hugs and kisses, ready for Butter Apple Jacks. Jason is passed out still, Uncle Sky is running around, trying to catch Baby Skai. I smile, knowing this is my life. This is my future for good. I accept it and I will be fine with it. I begin to pour the many bowls of cereal and my Uncle Sky gladly pours the milk. "Everybody...UP!" I called. The ninja were the first up. They looked as if they were killing Squids all night! I smiled and handed them their bowls of Butter Apple Jacks. They groaned and went outback.

Next was Rain Demetri. She had her hair in a bun, was humming a tune, and grabbed two bowls. Herobrine wasn't up today. Again. Pine grabbed two more, one for her and Notch. She teleported to the heavens happily. I smiled. Skai sat down on her dad and poked his nose. The sixteen year old swatted her away, but got up regardless. I handed him his and Skai's bowls. The kids grabbed theirs, too, and I smiled. I clutched the last bowl in my hand and walked toward my dad's room. I opened the door to see my dad asleep. I grinned. I had come to love trust the derp again. I put the bowl of cereal on the table and hugged my dad. I put an arm around his shoulder and gave him a noogie. "Hi, Dad." I whispered. He didn't awaken. I guess it was time. I sighed. No one knows the entire life story of me, until today. I began to tell him my life story. "My name is Rain Nyx Julien-Star. I am 16 years old with a husband and three kids. I have the a god and a demi-god living with me, as my father and my 5 best friends. But no one knows my story. From all the hardships I went to to this day, my life is a mystery waiting to be unfurled. I was born on June 4, 1999 in the Zelda Universe. My mother died when she was trampled by a horse, leaving me with my dad and my brother. My father was in a deep depression, causing him to act out of range. I left after he died and began to travel to the Minecraft Universe. I passed the Ninjago Universe first.I was in the forest of Ninjago when I was attacked by an unknown force. It was Lord Garmadon. He hit me with dark magic and I was gravely injured. He left afterward, and I crawled to the Zelda Universe the Zelda Universe, I encountered Ganon. I didn't recognize who was there at the time, but it was my brother and sister. Link was knocked out into a realm of serenity. Zelda couldn't get in because of the ring of fire. I grabbed the backpack off of Link's back and hit Ganon. Hard. It did nothing. He hit me with a ball of light, sending me flying over the ring of fire. I fell into the portal to Minecraft. I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was blocky. I was two years old at this time. I began to walk around and saw a forest. I entered it stupidly. I walked deep in when I saw a pair of white eyes. I screamed, knowing who this was. It was Herobrine. I began to run through that forest, hoping to find my uncle soon. I tripped on a stone and twisted my ankle. I screamed for help, knowing this could be inevitable. Or I could be saved. My screams for help were answered by my future husband, Jason Star. He wore a blue and orange suit with rocket-launchers on his back. I smiled when he fended off Hero and picked me up. He set me on my feet and flew away. I knew there was something special about him. There was just...something. I found a hub with a sign that said, 'Sky Hub 3.0.' I entered and stood where my cussing uncle was. He looked at me and was confused. When Ty got upset about me, I jumped into the lake. My uncle was close behind, but I was captured by a Squid. My uncle tried to kill Lord Squid, but was nearly killed himself, setting me free. I eradicated the Emperor, only to find the supposively dead Jason. I was bawling when he got up, and then hugged him. We returned home. Soon, Hero got his revenge and captured me, having my uncle rescue me. But I had been sold to the Enderdragon, where he made me a hybrid. The Sky Army rescued me once again and I was safe at home. But then Ty and I were called for the mating season and we were forced to leave. I made the kids party unforgettable with my singing and soon was 'rescued' by Sky." I put finger quotes around rescued. "I was upset and then was blown up by a creeper, turning me into an 11 year old. I watched my uncle, Ty, and Jason turn themselves into kids, but Jason was my current age. We began going out, and two years later, he went to go to space to fight Lord Squid. I was pregnant with his two kids at that time. He came back just after Sparrow and Jason Jr were born. I built a machine and turned Sky back to normal, but Ty even younger. I dreamed of my dad and Hero. When I woke up, my dad was there. So were the ninja. He hurt my uncle and Jason. Then, Hero broke a Universe Merging Potion, filling our house with even more people. We had the Perssons, the Demetri's, and the Butters in one house! I was going crazy. And mostly everyone in that house was related to me! I was thinking of moving out. But I didn't because Jason proposed to me the 6 months later. And I was pregnant with Skai. I was two months pregnant when I found out I was having a girl and went to go tell the ninja, but I found them trying to kill Sky. I saved my uncle's life and was carried inside, where I was holding back tears for nearly killing Zane, my brother. I found out I was Marked and fainted. When I had awakened 8 months later, I had given birth to Skai. I loved her more than anything, well besides her brother and sister, they all had the same place in my heart. In the two months that passed, I had married Jason, gotten Notch back to the heavens to do work, and celebrated Sparrow and Jason Jr's third birthday. Now that I've told you this, I feel okay. I have gotten my life story off my chest and I can continue with my life."

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Sparrow. I sighed and picked her up.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine."

"Okay, I got worried." I sighed.

"You know, I have a song to sing you."

"What's it called?"

"It's called When I'm Gone."

"Ooh! Sing it for me, please?"

"Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess...

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back...

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
"But baby wait,  
"It's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say..

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..." I finished and looked around. My dad was awake, and everyone surrounded me.

I knew this was how it was supposed to be. I think everyone had to do some _Learning _to survive in this house.


End file.
